


So Be It (Be in Love)

by taeyongsan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, Valentine's Day, cupid jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyongsan/pseuds/taeyongsan
Summary: Jaehyun is determined to be the best cupid for his first February as an official cupid. What he never expects is to fall in love himself.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110
Collections: NCT Rarepair Winter Bingo





	So Be It (Be in Love)

**Author's Note:**

> I did not edit this so it most definitely is a mess and it probably doesn't make any sense but this idea was sounded so good in my head. I wanted it to be more detailed but I'm on a crunch here, but maybe I will expand later on...? Anyway...
> 
> Tiles: Baby's First Holiday, Jack Frost, Candy Canes
> 
> Also, they never said what kind of baby or what kind of holiday so...

For years, Jaehyun had been learning and practicing to do his job. Now that he was twenty-five, he was ready to begin working alongside the rest.

Being a cupid wasn’t the easiest job and it wasn’t necessarily fun all the time.

Jaehyun had to learn how to read people, rate compatibilities, find the perfect match, and then, bring them together. That was the hardest part of it all. When two people were a perfect match but lived worlds apart, Jaehyun had to go to extremes to make sure that his job was done and they came together to form one.

But sometimes, it was as easier as pointing someone out across the room.

“I am telling you, he is the perfect match for you,” Jaehyun said.

“I don’t know…”

“Are you doubting my abilities, Mark?”

“No, but… uh, he seems like…”

Jaehyun gave Mark a nudge.

Mark had found him first. Of course, it had been accidentally. No one goes out to purposely find a cupid.

And Jaehyun, newly graduated and already with a perfect streak for matching couples, was quick to see that Mark was alone. Using his charm, Jaehyun had made his way into Mark’s acquaintance and after a couple of hours of chatting, Jaehyun casually pointed out the guy across the room.

He was perfect for Mark. Jaehyun knew it.

The swell of his heart and the warmth that rushed through his body told him so.

Finding Mark’s perfect counterpart was easy. Convincing Mark it was worth a shot was difficult.

“How could you know? Are you, like, a cupid or something?”

Jaehyun smiled. “No, I’m not,” he said. “But I was born on Valentine’s Day so I have some luck for love on my side.”

Mark frowned. “I don’t know, man…”

“Trust me,” Jaehyun answered. He clapped Mark on the back. “If he isn’t interested, I’ll buy you a drink after this.”

A moment of hesitation passed and then Mark took a measured breath. He began to collect his belongings, looking up at Jaehyun through his eyelashes. “Fine,” he said. “You owe me, man.”

Jaehyun waved his hand, telling Mark to hurry and talk to the guy. He watched as Mark approached him. He saw Mark say something, catching the attention of the young man, and then Mark was sitting across from him, setting his things down.

Of course, Mark didn’t come back and Jaehyun, when he was sure that his job was done, collected his things and got up. He left the small cafe without looking back. 

The smile on his face didn’t leave as he walked down the street, disappearing among the crowded sidewalks underneath a beautiful bright moon.

* * *

“Mark Lee and…” Johnny looked at the sheet of paper in his hand, “Na Jaemin.”

“Perfect match,” Jaehyun said. He leaned back in his chair and propped his legs up on the table in front of him with a sigh. “I think I’m too good at this.”

Johnny gave him a look. “Fifty perfect matches doesn’t mean you’re good.”

“Yeah, but fifty in the first two days of February alone?” Jaehyun asked.

It was silent for a moment and Jaehyun was ready to claim that he had won. But something wasn’t right here. Johnny hummed and Jaehyun looked at him. Johnny was rearranging the pile on the table, lips pinched and still humming.

“What?” Jaehyun asked. He took his legs off the table and straightened up.

“I don’t mean to burst this bubble you’re floating in but Ten has gotten nearly six hundred in these first two days and Seulgi has gotten even more than him,” Johnny said. He stopped and looked at Jaehyun, lips turned down into a slight frown and eyebrows pulled together. “You’re not as good as you think you are.”

Jaehyun slumped. “What?” he asked again, this time his voice much softer. He blinked up at Johnny. “And how many do you have?”

“I have enough to be considered adequate,” Johnny replied. He sighed when Jaehyun frowned. “You’re still a baby cupid and this is your first February. The numbers will pick up soon. If you need help, just ask, man.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jaehyun muttered. He watched as Johnny collected everything and put it away. Jaehyun scowled. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to meet with Taeyong,” Johnny said.

“You’re going to meet with that guy, again?”

Johnny shrugged. He made his way to the door and looked over his shoulder at Jaehyun. “Cupids need friends that aren’t cupids, you know?”

“Yeah, but why with the Jack Frost guy?”

Jaehyun only received a laugh in response. Johnny called out a final goodbye, opening the door and disappearing behind it.

With a small huff, Jaehyun pushed himself off the chair.

He wasn’t going to need help. Jaehyun was born on Valentine’s Day. He had more luck on his side. And when he was studying, he had been the best one in his group. All cupids were taught to be the best but Jaehyun was born to be the best.

If he was going to be the best baby cupid this February, he needed a plan.

* * *

The clock on the wall behind the bar read nine o’clock. Outside, the streetlights were turned on and late-night shoppers and party-goers crowded the sidewalks. Inside, slight chatter of cafe patrons and a quiet piano track filled the establishment, dim lamps giving a warmer, cozier feel to the place.

The strong smell of roasted coffee beans and freshly baked cookies calmed Jaehyun. He had decided that cafes were the place where he felt safest. And they were the perfect place to make matches. There was a reason behind the idea that one could meet their soulmate inside a small cafe.

Jaehyun had managed to raise his total number to one hundred. It was only February fifth and according to the numbers, Jaehyun was the best performing cupid with the newest batch of baby cupids that had begun with him. 

Everything was going fantastic. 

“Hey, is this seat taken?”

Jaehyun looked up and was met with the face of a young man. He had large round glasses perched across his nose bridge. His head tilted to the side, lips pulling down into a small frown.

“Uh…” Jaehyun blinked. “No, it’s… go ahead, sorry.”

“Thanks,” the young man said. 

Jaehyun tried not to watch as he sat down and began pulling out his things. A few journals and pencils spread across the tabletop. The young woman on the other side of the stranger looked at his belongings, frown on his face.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” the stranger said, bringing his things in closer. He looked at Jaehyun. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s… fine,” Jaehyun said, voice falling to a whisper.

The stranger didn’t say anything else to Jaehyun. When he had everything he needed, the young man put his earbuds in and began to work. Jaehyun tried to look elsewhere but his eyes kept trailing back.

He was writing in a journal, crouched over the tabletop. He hummed to himself, stopping and then repeating the same thing. Jaehyun caught him scratching something out with his pencil, the sound of the lead against the page loud in the quiet cafe.

After a moment, the young man stopped, dropping the pencil onto the page. He stretched, letting out a low groan. As he did so, he looked toward Jaehyun and immediately, he straightened up. “Oh, I’m sorry,” he said, his voice shy and his eyes dropping to look at his hands.

“No worries,” Jaehyun said. He looked at the young man’s journal. “You’ve been working for a while but haven’t gotten anything to drink.”

“Ah, yeah…”

Jaehyun smiled. “Can I get you something?”

“Oh.” The young man gave him a small smile. “It’s okay. I’m going to get something now actually. Mind watching my things?”

“Gladly.”

The young man got up and left. Jaehyun sighed and looked around the cafe. It had emptied considerably. A glance at the clock told him an hour had passed. It had felt like minutes.

His eyes fell back onto the journal.

Jaehyun wasn’t one to peer into the personal lives of strangers but a few words caught his eye. Before he could read more, the young man returned, a hot cup of something in his hand.

“Thanks,” he said.

“No problem.” Jaehyun cleared his throat and nodded toward the journal. “You writing a story or something?”

The young man laughed. “Oh, this?” he asked. He pushed the pencil up and held up the journal. He looked at it and sighed. “It’s a song. I’m writing something for a class.”

“A class?”

“Yeah.”

Jaehyun met the young man’s eyes. They were a warm brown. They reminded him of the dark coffee in his cup, warm and sweet. He smiled. “Sorry, I… I’m Jaehyun,” he said, offering his hand.

The young man also grinned. He took Jaehyun’s hand. “Xiaojun.”

What a perfect person for Jaehyun to help.

* * *

“Xiaojun,” Jaehyun said, surprised.

“Oh!” Xiaojun exclaimed. He smiled. “Hey. I didn’t think I’d see you again so quickly.”

“Me neither,” Jaehyun said. He looked around. “I needed a gift… for a friend.”

Xiaojun nodded. “Need help finding anything?”

“You work here?”

“I don’t but I come here often so I know the place well,” Xiaojun said. 

It was a coincidence then.

“How’s the song?” Jaehyun asked.

Xiaojun brought his hand up to scratch the back of his neck. “Well, I’m still having some trouble but I managed to write some more for it. Thanks for the advice. What you told me helped.”

“Glad to be of service.” Jaehyun shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He looked over his shoulder and then back at Xiaojun. “Well, I should go find my friend’s gift.”

“Of course.”

Jaehyun waved at Xiaojun and walked back through where he had come from. He wandered into another section of the small bookstore, finding the advice books after a moment. He picked a few and brought them up to the front.

The shopkeeper laughed as he rang Jaehyun up. “Finding love?” he asked.

“Something like that,” Jaehyun said. He gave the man a tight-lipped smile.

Jaehyun wasn’t finding love for himself but others.

And seeing Xiaojun reminded him that he hadn’t managed to find someone. Two days ago, in the cafe, none of the other patrons had given Jaehyun that feeling. There had been no one for Xiaojun there and now, Jaehyun had come across him for a second time and there had been no one. For a cupid to see someone more than once and fail to find their perfect counterpart… something wasn’t right.

“It’s almost Valentine’s Day,” the man said. “Love is everywhere and for everyone, you know.”

“I do,” Jaehyun said. He watched as the man began to put his books into a bag. As if he couldn’t go any slower… Jaehyun tried not to sound exasperated. “How much will it be?”

“Thirty-five,” the shopkeeper answered. When Jaehyun offered the money, he took it and began to count. He punched some buttons on the cash register and it binged, popping open. He placed the money inside and pushed another button. The receipt printed and he ripped it off. He offered it to Jaehyun. “Love finds you. Have a good day. Thank you for shopping.”

Jaehyun thanked the man and took his bag of books. He left the bookstore and walked down the sidewalk.

Of course, Jaehyun knew that love was everywhere. He saw it happen. He made it happen.

He had made love happen nearly two hundred times. He didn’t need an old man to tell him anything about love. Who was he to say anything to Jaehyun?

He scowled to himself.

* * *

Taeyong was not that bad, Jaehyun would admit. He was what Jaehyun expected. Like all Jack Frosts, Taeyong was pale and his hair was silver. He didn’t wear heavy winter clothes though. He didn’t need to.

“It’s cold in here,” Jaehyun said. He looked at Taeyong, who smiled. “I’m freezing.”

“That’s not his fault,” Johnny said, catching Jaehyun’s attention. “He doesn’t control the air conditioner.”

“He’s right, I don’t,” Taeyong said.

Jaehyun huffed, shivering in his place. “Well, I―”

He stopped himself when he saw who walked into the cafe. Johnny frowned, turning to look back as well.

“What?” he asked. 

“It’s that guy,” Jaehyun said.

Two hundred and seven perfect matches by February tenth. Jaehyun had helped formed over two hundred couples. Most of them required little work. But the one person that Jaehyun had decided on helping and still hadn’t was Xiaojun.

Jaehyun had taken it upon himself to study Xiaojun. His real name was Dejun and he came from China to study. He was younger than Jaehyun, only twenty-three years old. He was in his last year of university. According to the file, his hobbies and talents included singing and playing guitar. He was a gifted dancer and could write music, too.

In the section that described Xiaojun’s personality, Jaehyun learned that he was kind, compassionate, a bit sensitive, generous… His friends loved him. His parents were proud of him. To others, he was a role model and idol. 

He was perfect.

Someone so perfect should’ve been so easy to match.

“The one you couldn’t match?” Taeyong asked.

Jaehyun looked at Taeyong, mouth open. He turned to Johnny. “You told him?”

“I’m sorry!” Johnny said. He leaned in. “I can see why you haven’t matched him, though.”

“What?” Confused, Jaehyun frowned. “There’s nothing wrong with him?”

Johnny laughed. “No, no. Nothing’s wrong with him but I don’t think you’re thinking about all the possibilities.”

“Stop being so cryptic, man,” Jaehyun said. He groaned and fell back against his chair.

Besides Johnny, Taeyong looked a bit confused. He leaned into Johnny and whispered something in his ear. Jaehyun didn’t even bother to try to hear what it could be. 

Johnny nodded and grinned. “That’s exactly it,” he said. Underneath the table, Johnny kicked Jaehyun’s shin. When Jaehyun looked at him, Johnny motioned to Taeyong. “Even a Jack Frost knows.”

* * *

Jaehyun found the clearance bin of the store and rummaged through everything. Despite it being February, there were plenty of Christmas themed decorations remaining. He pushed them aside, trying to find something decent.

He came across a small Jack Frost figurine and huffed. He placed the figure in his basket. Johnny would love it.

After a minute of looking, Jaehyun pulled out some boxes of candy canes. They were different flavors. He placed two of those boxes in his basket and then reached for some Christmas-themed chocolate.

“There’s a section for candy that isn’t Christmas-themed.”

Jaehyun jumped in place and dropped the box of chocolate he was about to place in his basket. He looked beside him and found Xiaojun. “You…”

Xiaojun scrunched his nose. “Did I scare you? Sorry…” He smiled and reached for some of the things on top. “You’d think they’d throw these things out at some point.”

“The candy’s still good,” Jaehyun said. He reached for one of the boxes of candy canes in his basket and offered it to Xiaojun. “These are especially good.”

“Candy canes in February,” Xiaojun said. He laughed. “Thanks.”

Jaehyun felt his heart swell. “Why let it go to waste?”

Xiaojun held onto the box and peered into the bin, studying a few things passively. “So… is your Valentine getting Christmas-themed gifts?”

“What?” Jaehyun asked. He laughed. “No, what… I mean, I don’t… these are for me.”

Xiaojun looked concerned. “For you?”

“I have a sweet tooth,” Jaehyun said. It wasn’t a lie but it wasn’t entirely true.

“Is that so…” Xiaojun hummed. “Why not try the Valentine's section? The candy there is much better than this.”

“Anything you recommend?”

“I can show you some of my favorites.”

Together, they left the back of the store and moved to the Valentine’s Day section. There were shelves lined with gifts. Bears holding hearts, mugs with hearts, heart-shaped chocolate boxes… 

Xiaojun continued to the candy but Jaehyun stopped, admiring the teddy bears for a moment.

“Love,” Jaehyun said to himself. He grabbed one of the bears. It was holding a red heart. Its beady eyes stared back at Jaehyun, empty. He looked at Xiaojun, who was looking at the different types of Valentine’s Day-themed candy. He remembered the shopkeeper’s words. “It’s for everyone.”

Was it?

Jaehyun put the bear back and walked to Xiaojun, who had a few boxes in his hands.

Xiaojun looked at him. “Take some,” he said.

“What is this?” Jaehyun asked. He reached for one of the boxes. “Pink gummies.”

“The chocolate is over there,” Xiaojun said.

Jaehyun wandered down, stopping in front of the chocolate. He took a few. One for him, one for Johnny and Taeyong to share, and one for…

Valentine’s Day was tomorrow. Tomorrow, Jaehyun would bring even more people together. Valentine’s Day was always the best day for cupids. Everyone got good numbers.

Even for baby cupids like him who were celebrating it for the first time, the number of matches made was large. He could expect to triple his number tomorrow.

He looked at Xiaojun, who was still looking around.

It couldn’t be.

Jaehyun hesitated for a moment.

And then he placed the third box of chocolate into his basket.

* * *

His first Valentine’s Day had been a success.

Jaehyun had reached six hundred perfect matches. He had nearly double than what the rest of the baby cupids had.

But despite his great achievement, something wasn’t right. He wasn’t happy with it.

He placed his hand over his bag, feeling the heart-shaped box inside.

Before coming out to the cafe, Jaehyun had talked to Johnny. He had been too proud to ask for help and Jaehyun thought he’d look like a fool asking for it now but Johnny didn’t say anything when Jaehyun appeared at his door, offering a box of chocolates. Taeyong had been there, but after a moment, he had stepped out onto the veranda and disappeared, leaving a cold gust of air to blow inside.

It had been hard but Jaehyun had gathered the courage to ask Johnny if what he thought was true.

Could he not find someone for Xiaojun because there was no one? Because it was supposed to be him?

Jaehyun’s thoughts were confirmed.

Johnny had known when he saw Xiaojun. That feeling Jaehyun got… the swell of his chest and the warmth that embraced him, Johnny felt it when he made his perfect matches and he had felt it when he saw Jaehyun and then Xiaojun.

There was no one for Xiaojun but Jaehyun.

And now, Jaehyun was waiting.

If he was the one for Xiaojun, there would be no doubt that they would come together because wherever one of them was, the other was always a few steps away. Sometimes, those steps were entire countries and oceans, but for others, those steps were streets in a city or aisles in a grocery store.

“Sir, would you like another coffee?”

Jaehyun looked at the young woman. “Yes, thank you,” he said.

She took his empty mug. She returned a few moments later.

“Thanks.”

He waited. The young woman came by two more times to refill his mug over the next two hours. The third time she came, she told him they would be closing soon.

Jaehyun told her he was done. He’d be leaving. 

Maybe Johnny was wrong. Cupids could be wrong.

Jaehyun paid for his drink and left, taking his things with him. The heart-shaped box inside his bag felt a little heavier and weighed him down. He sighed, adjusting the strap on his shoulder.

He stepped outside and felt the cold air. It was colder today than it had been other days.

“Taeyong,” Jaehyun murmured with a soft click of his tongue.

Just as Jaehyun was about to begin his walk, he heard his name being called. He stopped and looked to where it came from. He saw someone running towards him.

“Wait!” It was him. “Wait, Jaehyun.”

Xiaojun stopped in front of him, panting hard. He took a few deep breaths. Jaehyun noticed how red his cheeks were but he wasn’t sure if it was from the cold or the running. Either way, Xiaojun looked cute.

“Xiaojun,” Jaehyun said, “What brings you here?”

“I…” Xiaojun took a few deep breaths, hand over his chest. “I was at the bookstore. The one… down there, where you saw me. And Mr. Cho, he… he said you were waiting for me.”

“Mr. Cho?” Jaehyun asked.

“The owner of the store,” Xiaojun said. His eyes were wide and they shined under the light that lit up the front of the cafe. “He said you were waiting for me.”

“I never―” Jaehyun paused. “I was waiting.”

But I never told him, Jaehyun thought. He hadn’t seen the shopkeeper since he bought his books. So what could…

“I’m glad that I caught you,” Xiaojun said. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I thought I did,” he lied.

“Well, I’m here,” Xiaojun replied. 

“I have something for you,” Jaehyun said. He reached into his bag and pulled out the chocolates. He offered it to Xiaojun. He took the box and looked at Jaehyun curiously. “I got these but eating them alone isn’t that nice.”

Jaehyun felt a cold gust of air hit him. He shivered. 

“Oh, thank you,” Xiaojun said. He admired the box. “Mr. Cho said he would wait for me to return. He closes late. Would you… like to come?”

“Yeah,” Jaehyun answered. He smiled. “Yeah, let’s go.”

* * *

Xiaojun was perfect.

Jaehyun’s heart swelled in his chest and a warmth embraced him, holding him snugly. When Jaehyun told Xiaojun it was his birthday, Xiaojun was quick to congratulate him. Despite not knowing, Xiaojun said he had a gift for Jaehyun.

He reached into his bag and pulled out a leather-bound journal. It was the one from before. Jaehyun was curious.

“I finished my song,” Xiaojun said. He offered the journal to Jaehyhun. “It’s not much of a personalized gift but since you were there when I was struggling and you gave me advice…”

Jaehyun took the journal and read the words that Xiaojun had written. His handwriting was a bit messy and there were several lines crossed out.

It was a love song. Jaehyun wasn’t sure how it would sound but the words were enough to make him smile.

“Cupid?” Jaehyun asked as he reached the end.

One line, the closing line, mentioning being shot by cupid’s arrow. It was amusing. Xiaojun would never know how far off he was.

“I have to give credit for that line. Mr. Cho suggested that one. You know, he’s like one of those.”

“A cupid?”

Xiaojun smiled. “Yeah,” he said. “Do you know how many couples have gotten together here?”

“Is that so…” Jaehyun looked towards the front of the bookstore, where he had seen the shopkeeper organizing some books. “That’s interesting.”

Jaehyun handed Xiaojun his journal back.

“I love it,” he said. “I can’t wait to hear the finished product.”

“You think…” Xiaojun stopped himself. He smiled. “I’ll show it to you when it’s finished. Let’s eat the chocolates now.”

They talked for a while, eating until the box was empty. Jaehyun learned more about Xiaojun. He learned things that his file couldn’t even begin to tell him.

No section in that file could tell Jaehyun that Xiaojun’s lips were soft and that his hands were gentle. Jaehyun couldn’t read about how sweet Xiaojun’s laugh was when he pulled away from a kiss or how his face grew red when he realized that they had kissed, tasting the chocolate on each other’s lips.

But soon, Xiaojun’s file would be handed off. Cupids didn’t need to keep those on hand once the person knew they were in love with their perfect match.

* * *

“Huh,” Johnny said. He looked through the folders again and then at Jaehyun. “Xiaojun’s file is gone?”

“Is it?” Jaehyun sounded surprised.

He didn’t expect it to be gone this soon. That was amazing… 

“Did you end up finding someone for him?”

“I didn’t,” Jaehyun said. “Another cupid did.”

“So then…” Johnny looked unconvinced. “It was you?”

“You said it yourself,” Jaehyun answered. “But last night was the only…”

Johnny set the files down. “Jaehyun, wait, I can check your file.”

“I have a file?”

“All cupids do.”

Johnny looked around. He unlocked one of the drawers and pulled out a thick folder. He showed it to Jaehyun. When Jaehyun tried to reach for it, Johnny brought it to his chest.

“You can’t look at it.”

Jaehyun watched as Johnny flicked through the pages, reading through everything carefully.

“It says that Cupid Cho Ky―”

“The shopkeeper?”

Johnny scowled. “Yes, he tried to match you on… the fifth of February but you were uncooperative.”

“Uncooperative? Me?” Jaehyun huffed.

“Seventh of February… you were uncooperative. Tenth of February… and thirteenth of February, both say you were uncooperative.” Johnny looked at Jaehyun and raised his eyebrows. “Seems like Xiaojun already knew he was in love with you by then though.”

“What?” Jaehyun got up and reached for the file. He looked at it, reading the words that were printed there in his record. 

It stated all the times he had seen Xiaojun. But there was something he didn’t understand.

_Case closed, Fifth of February._

“I didn’t know it when it says here,” Jaehyun said.

“Jaehyun,” Johnny sounded exasperated. “Did you think it was when _you_ fell in love?”

“Is it not?”

“The case is closed when the other person is in love so that means…”

“He already knew?”

* * *

“Xiaojun, do you remember how we met?”

Xiaojun hummed. He snuggled a bit closer. “Vaguely.” He looked at Jaehyun, lips pinched. “At the cafe?” 

“Did you know you were in love with me then?”

“I think I did. After you told me about love and how it’s everywhere, and for everyone… I thought it was nice. Why?”

“I was thinking about it,” Jaehyun said. He took Xiaojun’s hand and played with his fingers. “I didn’t think I’d find someone like you.”

“Why’s that?”

Jaehyun sighed. “No reason.”

“That was years ago, Jaehyun,” Xiaojun said. “You know I love you.”

“Hm, but are you _in love_ with me?”

“What do you want me to say?”

Jaehyun kissed Xiaojun’s temple. “I just want to say it, please.”

“That I’m in love with you?” Xiaojun laughed. He held Jaehyun’s hand and tilted his head up, pressing a kiss along Jaehyun’s jaw. “I am and will always be in love with you.”

Like every time Xiaojun mentioned it, Jaehyun’s body grew warm and his heart swelled. The cupid indicator that it was a perfect match.

A cupid indicator that Xiaojun’s words were genuine and would remain so forever.

Jaehyun had made thousands of perfect matches over the years, but it was this one that made him happiest.


End file.
